Se Tu M'ami, Se Sospiri
by YunaFromBesaid
Summary: Life as the daughter of the Bevelle Mafia, always was challenging, until a certain man changed her life.


**Se Tu M'ami, Se Sospiri**

**by YunaFromBesaid**

I re-wrote it, I hated the original story I wrote so I wrote this.

Yuna/Tidus T will most likely be the rating, unless noted otherwise.

* * *

Bevelle, a glorious city that held many secrets upon and under it's sparkling equanimity. Corruption and crime ran behind the scenes of this fake town that the people knew of, yet no one bothered to stop it. Ongoing wars of families triumph for wealth and marriage. People dieing and sacrificing themselves for their job, the mafia caused all of this. Different branches scattered all over Spira, to cause mayhem and havoc. And the most famous feud of all, was The Zanarkand-Bevelle Disagreement. Everything that one or the other would say, they'd object to each other. Laws were fought over, deaths were fought over, and marriages. Pathetic, most thought, but entertaining to others. And now, we go into a story about a young girl who sought to change all of this...

Yuna Highwind, a 19 year old young woman caught in the midst of a deadly argument. No matter where she went, she got caught up in all of it. Somehow, she ended up getting kidnapped and almost killed twice, no one would talk to her at her school, University of Bevelle, the most prestigious school in Spira. She hadn't heard a word from anyone, except the people who work at the manor. Yuna was sick of not fitting in, and wanted all of this to end, so people wouldn't be afraid that she'd kill them or something. She sighed and straightened her outfit, the same black skirt, same black boots, same white tank top, and same black jacket, the daytime manor dress code.

On the other hand, Braska Highwind, lived life on the highside. Everything had to be perfect however, that was his flaw. To him Zanarkand's mafia system had several flaws, yet he got anything he wanted from them no matter how much they argued. His beautiful wife, was forced to marry him, but cared deeply. Yunalesca Highwind was from the Shinra family of the Al Bheds on Bikanel Island, a close ally to the Bevelle Mafia. They didn't pay much attention to Yuna, but they tried, however, could never fit in the time.

"Lulu, do I really have to go to that feast tonight? Everyone will be yelling!" Yuna complained.

"I'm your maid, if I were your parents, I wouldn't let you go. But I've heard that Don Jecht's son is going. He's about the same age as you, so your father expects you to go, to learn for when you become married." Lulu replied, hemming up the ends of Yuna's dress.

"He has a son? My age?" Yuna interrogated. "They're not planning me to marry, are they?"

"Hopefully not him, he's probably a trouble-maker like the rest of them. No offense, but this whole mafia deal is immature." Lulu said finishing it up.

"Why would that be offensive? I hate it!" Yuna scoffed.

"Well at least you don't hate your parents."

"I don't know, Lulu, I'm pretty close." Yuna looked out the window and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

The dining hall of Highwind Manor was amazing. Grand, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glistening. A long mahogany table was in the middle, decorated with gold flute glasses, silver and gold plates, silver and gold decorated tablewear and cotton napkins embroidered with the finest silk. Chairs were set up everywhere, as if 80 people were attending. That usually did happen, or even more sometimes came, so they sat up extra chairs. At the very front of the hall, stood a glorious fireplace, generously carved as a gift from The Yevons. Decorated with the many Fayths that they prayed to. Above that, was a picture of Don Braska, Mistress Yunalesca, and Yuna around the age of 7.

Yuna walked in before the guest arrived to show her father her dress. She was wearing a long, beige halter dress, that had shimmer on it, so when she walked, she shined. Her hair was the same except for a tiara, and her braid had a silver ribbon plaited into it. Her lips shimmered with a clear lip gloss and barely noticible eyeshadow. She wore silver ½ inch heals that had a ribbon that tied around her ankles, but you couldn't see them because of the dress. She smiled brightly, as her father complimented her.

"Yuna, you look stunning," Don Braska said. "Though I wish you didn't, I don't want Jecht's son to be getting any ideas."

"You told me to dress formal! So here I am! Formal!" She said pouting.

Don Braska was wearing his traditional robes and carried a scepter. His blood-red robes dragged on the marble floor as he walked. "Yuna, this is your first time at an actual meeting. This is the first one of the year and I wanted you to come to it. I know it's with Zanarkand but hopefully you can get past that."

Yuna sighed and looked down. She wanted to be a well-respected artist, not a Mafia dealer. "Yes, father, I can."

"Good, because from what Lulu said, the guests have arrived."

As Don Braska left the room, he also left Yuna with her heart pounding in her ears. Not because she was nervous about the meeting all together, she was nervous about meeting Don Jecht's son.

* * *

Yuna sat down in her seat at the table, knowing that his son was designated to sit next to her. She was fidgeting and Lulu took note of this. "Everything will be alright, I must attend to cleaning up your room, after the mess we made, if you need me, I'll be up there."

The doors to the hall swung open to reveal her father, her mother, Don Jecht, his wife, and his son. If she didn't know what handsome meant, she sure knew now. He had longish sunshine blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, tan and built, and drop dead gorgeous.

Yuna stared at her empty plate as her mother sat on one side of her, and he sat down on the other. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with the first few fastens undone, black pants and black shoes. She was blushing madly and hoping he couldn't tell. She looked across from herself at Jecht's wife who smiled politely. Yuna smiled back and said nothing.

The blonde man looked at her. "Hello, I'm Tidus," He said smiling. "You're Yuna, right?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes I am."

* * *

For the next few hours, they didn't really talk unless they were passing stuff to each other, or answering a question their parents asked. No one really argued, until towards the end.

"Money shouldn't be put in to whoring, it's wrong!" Don Jecht said.

"It is a way of investing, I never suggested doing it!" Don Braska snapped.

This continued until...

"Stop! We are here to eat and negotiate, not fight over... whores!" Yuna shouted.

Tidus looked at her sympathetically, and stood up. "May I be excused?"

Braska and Jecht nodded, and watched him leave. They sat in silence until Yuna jumped up and took off out the door. "Where is she going?" Braska asked Yunalesca.

Yunalesca shrugged and continued her conversation with Jecht's wife on latest fashions and celebrities.

* * *

Yuna walked out into the courtyard and found Tidus sitting on one of the statues, that a marble path lead to in a swimming pool sized fountain. She stepped out from behind a bush and smiled. He grinned, in a goofy way. Yuna walked up to him watching the water's reflection dance on his face.

"Do you get sick of the arguing?" He asked.

"Of course, who doesn't besides them? Everything in life is a competition, you've gotta win though." Yuna replied staring at him, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Do you ever feel alone?"

"Once again, who doesn't?" She smiled and hugged him from behind.

A jolt of warmth rushed through his body, but was quickly taken over by coldness, as he realized he was now in the water. "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

"No one ever said life was fair." She laughed sitting at the feet of the statue.

Braska and Jecht ran out into the yard. "Tidus! Why are you wet?"

"I fell in, Yuna accidentally scared me."

"Well hurry and dry off boy, it's time to go." And with that, they left.

Yuna smiled and ran up to her room to tell Lulu all about it. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

Next chapter will be the day in Tidus's life after the meeting, so it'll be more interesting.

Ciao

**YunaFromBesaid**


End file.
